Heropedia:News/Archive
This is a page archiving the news of HeroPedia. =Archive= 2012 December *'19-12-2012' - A HUGE thank you to User:JoePlay for updated HeroPedia's background and wordmark, and making a shiny new banner. I personally cannot thank you enough. What do you guys think? Voice your opinions here. Also, User:JediToa has been promoted to Administrator! Congratulate him on his talk page. *'12-12-2012' - Brain Attack is not on HeroFactory.com, so there will be no tolerance of it here, on HeroPedia. Please read the spoiler policy before adding anything to Brain Attack. Also, please read this topic on the Wiki Metru Forums, regarding very important matters for HeroPedia. November *'17-11-2012' - There's been a reshuffle in the staff team. Cirvihi is no longer bureaucrat or administrator, and his shoes remain unfilled at this stage. C'mon guys! Vote for someone in the VfA today! Also, remember to keep reading the Main Page and page to keep updated! October *'2-10-2012' - We have a new theme and workmark! Woohoo! A big thanks to user 21bub21 for making the wordmark! I hope he finishes the background soon! :D September *'21-9-2012' - HeroPedia is slowly breaking free of it's inactivity! Administrators have been shuffled around, rollbacks promoted, and an update blog has been made. Please, check out how you can help HeroPedia! January *'5-1-2012' - Woot! 2012! Breakout is on HeroFactory.com! But, we have a few rules. Do not make small pages. Do not upload any already-uploaded images. Read the spoiler policy thoroughly. Read this topic. Too much hassle? Then don't bother making pages. If you all wait, HeroPedia will be update in no time! :D 2011 November *'8-11-2011' - This site has been renamed to HeroPedia! A big thankyou to Wikia Staff for letting this happen and a big thanks to all that have helped change the links. Be sure change any links that may have been missed. If you could help by getting a new Workmark or a new welcome image, please contact an administrator ASAP. Thanks Kenny. :3 August *'30-8-2011' - Please view this topic regarding a site rename. It is vital the entire community votes. Also, we have a new redirect! HeroPedia.wikia.com redirects here now! A big thanks to Wikia Staff and Bossnasti for letting this happen! *'28-8-2011' - Savage Planet has started to air on televisions across the globe. I would like to let you all know that spoilers will NOT be allowed until September 12th. Failure to comply will result in a temporary ban until this date. *'15-8-2011' - Although official pictures of series 4 Hero Factory have been leaked on the internet, we will not have these images find their way here, as this is not a LEGO source. Adding images will violate the spoiler policy and result in a temporary ban. *'15-8-2011' - After long deliberation, which was basically Monasti eating some chips and thinking for a bit, the HFP staff team has been extended by one! Welcome ThatDevilGuy as a Sysop! Also, Cirvihi is now a B'crat, which means he's technically as powerful as The Boss. And I'm still. Me. :3 *'6-8-2011' - All Savage Planet info can now be added to the wiki! :D And be sure to check out the new spoiler policy, that will be updated regularly. June *'21-6-2011' - News is news. KennyWhee is active again, after being Asian and studying for the past three months. Bossnasti is still boss. Cirvihi is still working harder than either of us. Takanuva is still somewhere here somewhere. HFP is still best. :D February *'27-2-2011' - It's time to allow August spoilers! *'22-2-2011' - It seems we missed our first anniversary, but we've been going for a year now! Also, please try to remember that, even though there are legitimate pictures of the August 2011 sets out now, we do not allow any information about them to be uploaded until 27th February 2010 December *'6-12-2010' - Images and info about the early 2011 sets may now be uploaded on this wiki. However, please shy away from the "Recon Team" news until something is confirmed on the matter!' October *'12-10-2010''' - Oasis skin is becoming mandatory for all Wikia wikis, and we are contemplating what to do. Please stay tuned! August *'26-8-2010' - We now have 100 articles! Congratulations on helping us this far! *'23-8-2010' - We have merged with another Hero Factory Wiki, and that wiki now redirects here. A big thank you to Axonn22 for letting this happen. Woohoo! *'8-8-2010' - Cirvihi has joined the staff as an administrator, to take some stress off of our shoulders. I'm not sure what stress that is, but be sure to congratulate him on his talk page! July *'23-7-2010' - Our 80th article: Sid Asimo has been created! Our wiki has once again proven itself to be very prompt, and made this page almost as soon as news came out! *'03-7-2010' - A book came with the Lego Club magazine, and it shows profiles for all of the heroes and villains. Please add this information to the articles! June *'21-6-2010' - The Hero Factory website is updated. Lets get adding all of the info! May *'27-5-2010' - Herofactopedia has a custom FavIcon!! Look up!! Praise be to Mata Nui. He's the guy who designed it. * 26-5-2010 - Herofactopedia gains 50 articles! Keep going guys! * 25-5-2010 - Herofactopedia officially joins Wiki Metru. We invite you all to join the Wiki Metru Forums for discussion. * 10-5-2010 - HeroFactory.com comes online here. April * 7-4-2010 - LEGO Officially announces Hero Factory on their website here. March * 5-3-2010 - Operation: Timeframe begins, and KennyWhee joins the staff as an administrator. February * 27-2-2010 - 40 articles are now created, and Toa Takanuva joins the staff as an administrator.